The present invention relates to a rear view mirror unit and particularly, but not exclusively, to an external rear view mirror unit for a commercial vehicle.
As is known, external rear view mirror units of commercial vehicles generally comprise a substantially C-shape support element adapted to be pivoted at its ends to a side portion of the vehicle body, and a mirror fixed to a central portion of the support element itself.
At least one of the points of connection of the support element to the body is constituted by a pivot adapted to define at least one preferential stable position of the support element with respect to the vehicle body.
External rear view mirror units of the known type briefly described have one disadvantage. During running of the vehicle vibrations are produced which become transmitted to the support element from the body and are amplified by this because of its projecting arrangement and therefore cause oscillation of the mirror and of the image reflected in it.